Spartan-II Origins Of Gold Team
by UltimateSpartanWhiteboy
Summary: Alex-007 is a spartan II and leader of gold team. Please submit OC's
1. Prologue

**This is my OC spartan-II origin story please read and review. Also I will put your OC's into my story as members of gold team the OC form is at the bottom of this page.**

 **Prologue**

I was awakened by a noise. I tried to identify what I was hearing. I couldn't. I opened my eyes. I didn't recognize where I was. This place was huge and there was so many kids like me here. I couldn't remember how I got here or anything up to this point in my life. "Hello." I whispered. No answer.

I noticed other kids that I didn't recognize. Both girls and boys. I thought about my life before this and I couldn't remember anything. I looked down at my clothes labeled on my shirt is Alex-007.

Some of the kids next to me were waking. "Hello?" I said to the kid to my right. His shirt read Jai-006. He looked at my shirt then down at his. "Jai. Is that your name?"

"Guess so." He replied rubbing his eyes. "Is your name Alex?" He asked.

"I don't know actually. It might be I don't remember much." I whispered to him. Other kids were having their own conversations. A holographic image appeared for every child two view of a lady with short hair. She immediately started talking.

"Hello my name is Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey. You are here because you were the selected few among all the children your age to become Spartans, and fight for ONI against the insurrectionists. You may become confused now but you will understand very soon. Let's begin."

 **Ok very short chapter please submit OC's if you want them to be in my story as members of gold team. Please fill out this form. They must be a spartan-II.**

 **Name/ID number-**

 **Gender-**

 **Physical Description-**

 **Weapon of choice-**

 **Specialty-**

 **Personality-**

 **Other(optional)-**

 **Example(my OC):**

 **Name/ID-Alex 006**

 **Gender-Male**

 **Physical description-Brown buzzed hair, blue eyes, tall, freckles**

 **Weapon of choice- Assault Rifle**

 **Specialty-Leader**

 **Personality-Strong leader, cares about his team and others, serious,**

 **other(optional)- none (tell me anything you want me to know.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**This will be a longer chapter. Please read and review. Also submit any OC's you want to be in the story.**

 **Chapter One**

"Spartans you are now to report two Lecture Hall 1A for a special lesson." A voice over the intercom said. It was after dinner and we got in line to march across the campus to the lecture hall. When we got their we took our assigned seating.

"Hello Spartans." Dr. Halsey said walking into the room followed by Petty Officer Mendez. We all focused on them and the large cases they were carrying. "Today is a special day for all of you. Today is the day we will introduce each of you to all the weapons the UNSC has. And tomorrow each of you will get to hold and test all of these weapons on targets." She announced. "Alright let's get started."

"First," Mendez said opening a brief case. "Is the M6 Pistol. This is the standard sidearm for our units 12 shots per clip with 2x scope." He replaced it and pulled out another weapon. "This is the MA5B assault rifle." He said showing us. "Automatic with 60 shots per clip, but no zoom because it is more of a mid range weapon." He replaced that weapon also and closed the brief case.

Dr. Halsey opened another briefcase. "This is the M90 shotgun pure close range, 12 shots per clip no zoom. And this is the sniper rifle, only 4 shots per clip, with a 10X tactical scope!" She exclaimed. She put both weapons back as Mendez pulled out another case.

"This is the M19 Rocket Launcher." He said having trouble holding up the huge weapon. "This weapon holds two explosive shots at a time with a 2x zoom." He replaced it and Halsey opened the last case.

"This final weapon," she said. "Is M7057 flamethrower very close range weapon. No zoom and has 100 units per canister. Alright that's it we will practice tomorrow and with that good night." She said as they left the room. We lined up and marched off to our beds.

The next morning we our wake up call went off at 4:45. We pulled on our uniforms and marched to training hall 3C as directed. Jai and I were whispering together as were other people in the unit. "Are you excited?" I asked. "This will probably be the best day ever!"

"Yea I know I can't wait to try out the rocket launcher." He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"The guy on my right, Li-008, said. "This is what we've been training for, because we're supposed to fight aren't we." We reached the trading building at 5:00. It was huge with many tables set up each had an assault rifle and a pistol.

"Hello Spartans." Officer Mendez said. "Line up in groups of three or four behind a table." He instructed I stepped up as the first for one table. Jai and Li stepped up behind me. Li was whispering to the girl to our right, Kelly-087. In front of here was a quiet kid, Samuel-034 and first in their line was John-117.

From the beck of the room Mendez instructed, "Alright the first person in line pick up the pistol." I did what he said. It felt kind of heavy I needed both hands to support it. Next to him Dr. Halsey activated something from her holo-pad.

In front of every table a holographic image appeared of an Insurrectionist with an assault rifle in his hand. The one in front of me looked over. He waited a second the lifted his rifle pointing it at my head. His finger was about to squeeze the trigger when I shot him.

It went through his forehead and the figure disappeared. I looked around everyone was staring at me and the kid next to me John, then I realized we were the only ones who shot. All the holograms did the same thing, but we we the only ones who shot.

From the back of the room Mendez walked over to me and John. He stared at me for a second. "Why, why uh?" He paused.

"Alex?" Dr. Halsey offered from the back.

"Yes. Why Alex did you shoot? Did I order you to shoot?" He asked. I shook my head. "What was that?" He asked.

"No sir!" I said. I knew this was turning south.

"Well then if I didn't order you to, why did you shoot?" He asked.

"Because, sir. It was going to shoot me." I answered. "It was reflex. Kill or be killed, sir." I answered looking down. He patted me on the shoulder. I looked up and he was smiling.

"Ha kill or be killed." He said. "I like it! There may be hope for you yet. Uh John why did YOU shoot?

"Same reason, sir. Self-defense against the insurrectionists." John replied. He was usually quiet but he looked determined.

"Now I have a question for the rest of you. Why didn't you shoot? All of them pointed their guns at you and shot. Why didn't you shoot them?" Mendez asked. Now it was their turn to look down.

"Alright now. We will begin we will have holograms for you to shoot. This is just target practice, each of you will shoot an entire clip, reload, and pass it to the next person. Understand?" Mendez said.

"Yes, sir." We said in unison.

"Alright let's begin." He said. "And Alex, John here, you can start with a fresh clip." He handed me a new clip. I set the old one on the table and loaded it with the new one. "And Alex. Nice shot." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir." I said. Jai patted me on the back and gave me a thumbs up and a grin. I smiled back. I started shooting. I had mostly good shots only missing two. Once it was empty I reloaded and set it on the table for Jai.

Once everyone had gone. Mendez told us to use the assault rifle now. I picked it up. It was much heavier and I had to use my shoulder to hold it. It fired different from the pistol. It had more of an automatic firing. I still had some good shots but like everyone else the weight threw a lot off.

Once we finished with the assault rifle we headed to the mess hall for breakfast. On our way to breakfast I could feel a lot of people staring at me. I looked around for John but I couldn't see him.

When we got to the mess hall we stood in line to get our breakfast. Afterwards I went and sat next to John, Sam, and Kelly. "Uh hi." I said. "Can we sit here."

"Sure." John said. Jai followed me and sat next to me. I looked around. People were suddenly giving our table some angry glares. They were mad that John and I were praised. None of the Spartans talked much so we ate in silence until it was time to go back.

"Now Spartans." Mendez was saying. "You will get to use the shotgun and sniper rifle. For the shotgun the targets will be closer than before and for the sniper they will be much further. You may begin.

The shotgun was also very heavy. I shot it at the target and it was hit in several different places. It shattered as a new one came up. I pumped it and shot again. I shot a total of 12 times.

The next weapon was the sniper. I pulled it up to my eye and looked down the barrel. I lined up the sights on the targets head and bam. The kickback startled me as it was flung up into the air by the force of the bullet. I aimed and fired again this time I was ready for the kickback and I stopped it.

After lunch we ran through a training obstacle course. We had to do it as fast as we could and the person with the lowest time had to go without dinner. Soon it was my turn I sprinted across the field. I jumped over the wall turned around and crawled through the mud under the barbed wire.

I reached the bar six feet in the air. I pulled myself up and walked across it carefully balancing myself. I hopped down. I ran to the rope I swung myself across the mud pit and jumped off the rope on the other side.

The final challenge we had to climb a rope and ring the bell 15 feet in the air. I started pulling myself up it was slow and tough work. I pulled up and inched my legs farther up the rope. I made sure not to look down. Around 10 feet I was aware of how high I was and I was getting nervous and tired. I kept climbing until I finally rang the bell signaling for the instructor to stop the timer.

It was finally dinner time and we went to the mess hall to eat. The food was tasted bad but we were used to it. We ate army rations with a glass of water. There was also a pile of mush that no one knew what it was. The kid who came in last was pulled out of the mess hall by the instructor who made him do push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks until dinner was over.

We went back to the training facility for the final two weapons. We began immediately with the flamethrower. Flames came out if the end only traveling a few feet. After everyone had gone we began the weapon that everyone was waiting for.

I picked up the rocket launcher it was so heavy, it almost weighed as much as me. I rested it on top of my shoulder and aimed at the target. I fired as instructed. I missile launched out and when it hit the target it exploded. I fell back from the power of the missile. I shot once more then reloaded and handed it to Jai.

After we finished we marched off to bed. The end of our exhausting day.

 **I will not update until I have more OC's for gold team. Please submit some the form is at the bottom of the prologue.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yea new chapter. Thanks for the OC's. Read and review. I'm sorry if your OC didn't make the cut I plan on using the extra ones in a different way. I will try to update ASAP. **

**Chapter Two**

"Alright Spartans this is going to be a fun day." Officer Mendez said sarcastically then laughed to himself. I had a bad feeling in my gut.

"Today you will learn navigation. We are dropping you off somewhere on Reach. You will have to head north there you will find a pelican. The last one to make it to the pelican will be left behind and will be picked up later and given punishment." He said.

He became quiet and let us think to ourselves which was like a punishment of its own. I looked over at Jai and he met my eyes.

We were dropped off and forced outside the pelican. It was ice cold, my skin was stinging. The pelican took off and and we could see Mendez smiling and waving at us from the window.

We stood in silence. They very first thing we were trained was to be silent, but right now silence wouldn't help us. "Who knows which way is south?" Someone asked.

"The sun is that way." I said. "And it's still morning."

"So that means this way is south." John said. Since no one had any better ideas we followed him. The cold was like knives digging into our skin. We stayed close together to conserve warmth.

We followed John who had been almost an elected leader. We walked for hours when we saw the pelican ahead of us. Then we sprinted remembering Officer Mendez's threat. "STOP!" Yelled John. We all stopped.

There were armed men around the pelican. We couldn't tell if they were UNSC or not. We waited and watched. "Alright it's better to be safe then sorry." John said. "Let's sneak up behind them and knock them out."

"Alex follow me." Jai said. We crept up behind a guard. I held up my fingers and mouthed, " _Three, two, one, GO!_ " We jumped the guard. I jumped on his back and got him in a chokehold, and Jai pulled his legs so he fell on his face. We were stronger than many adults even if we were only nine years old.

"Help!" He choked out but all of the other guards were down as well. When he was unconscious I grabbed his assault rifle. And watched over him waiting to see if he would get up.

We got in the pelican and I searched for anything to tie them up I found a few pairs of hand cuffs and some rope. "Let's bring them in here and tie them up." I said.

After we tied them up we got in the pelican and took off. I watched all of the guards. We reached the base before any of the guards woke up. When we got out Mendez was waiting his smile faded when he saw the guards tied up. "Spartans, why are those officers tied up?" He asked.

"We didn't know if they were friendlies." John answered. "We took them out for our own safety." Mendez gave us, but mostly John, an angry glare he walked off.

Dr. Halsey came to us and told us it was time to go to bed. We walked to our beds I felt relief to be back home.

The next day we awoke with a note on our beds every Spartan had a note. Mine read: Alex-007 you have been assigned to Gold Team report to training hall 6F by 5:00a.m. for your briefing. "Hey Alex." Jai called.

"Yea." I replied.

"I got assigned to Grey Team. Are you on my team?" He asked sadly.

"No sorry." I replied. "Gold Team."

"Oh ok." He said looking down. I finished getting ready and went to the training hall I was assigned. I was sad I wasn't with Jai anymore. He was my best friend. I pushed those thoughts aside.

When I reached the training hall two people were already there. I walked in and they looked at me. "Hello. I'm Alex-007 and I've been assigned to Gold Team." I said.

"Ha join the club." The boy said. "I'm Richard-077, and I'm supposed to be on gold team too." The boy had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a small scar on his lip. He wasn't short but he came up to my eyes.

The other person was a girl. She had long brown hair I guessed it was longer than regulation. She had brown eyes and she only came up to my shoulder. She stared at me. "I'm Adala-014." She sighed.

"Wow you can talk." Richard said in mock amazement. She gave him an angry glare. The room was quiet for a second when another boy walked in. He was tall and lanky. He was even taller than I was. He was Asian with short black hair parted to one side.

"Gold Team?" I asked.

"Yea." He replied.

"Great. I'm Alex-007, this is Richard, and Adala." I introduced.

"I'm James-055." He said and held out a hand to me. I shook it and we all sat down. We waited for a few minutes in silence except for Richard who felt the need to tell us the story about his life. When he was interrupted by the door opening one more time and Dr. Halsey walked in.

"Good morning Gold Team." She said. "The rest of this week you are going to practice together as a team. Work on strategies and other stuff. Then starting next week you will begin to battle other teams in war games. We have set up the teams to specialize in different situations, for example Gold Team specializes in close quarters combat and infiltration."

"So let's get your team set up I made a few notes on your teams skills and I have made the decision. Alex will be your Leader Gold One, James will be the second in command Gold Two, Richard is the infiltration and stealth expert, and Adala is the teams sniper."

"Now your first training session in in one hour. You may go to the mess hall for breakfast and then report to building 25D. Thank you. You are dismissed." 

**Thanks again. I will hopefully update soon. Please review (I accept constructive criticism.) sorry it took so long to update this chapter I have been playing way too much Halo ㈳2**


End file.
